


Yuuri's Orientation

by Paradise_Maniac



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Confession, Crying, Cute, Detroit, Drunk Calling, Drunkenness, Fluff, Food, Hangover, Happy Ending, Hotel, Ice rink, Japan, Kissing, Lazy - Freeform, Love, M/M, Online Dating, Orientation, Phichit Chulanont Takes Selfies, Russia, Skating, Texting, Viktor Nikiforov - Freeform, Yurionice, crisps, dating website, figure skating, happiness, katsuki yuuri - Freeform, more tags to come, selfie stick, so sick of writing tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:25:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradise_Maniac/pseuds/Paradise_Maniac
Summary: [6 Months after coming 6th place in the Grand Prix Final]Yuri Katsuki is unsure of his sexual orientation. He's never been in a romantic relationship either.When he goes on a date with a guy he met via a gay dating website, Yuri will be sure to receive the shock of his life,That will change it for the better.





	1. Chapter 1

Yuri's P.O.V

I am Yuri Katsuki, a top skater certified by the JSF. Six months ago, I suffered a crushing defeat at the Grand Prix Final and came in last place. Lastly:

I'm trying to figure out my sexuality.

As strange as it may seem, at twenty-three years old, I have never had a lover nor have I ever kissed a girl. And now, I want to find out what love is!

Last week, I signed up on a gay dating website. Yes. I did go on a date with a girl two days prior to signing up and it didn't work out. The only girl I ever found attractive was Yuko Nishigori, but she is already married.

At the moment, I'm waiting outside this cafe in Detroit for my date to arrive. Outside, it's freezing, thus why I am draped in several layers of clothing.

I remember distinctly how this occurred, my date texted me on the website, saying he liked my profile and would like to meet me. I thought this was a great start, I could test it out! If I didn't like men either, then I guess I just wasn't attracted to anything though if I did like men, then perhaps I would start dating.

I check my phone; my date is late by ten minutes. As soon as I open the website and log in, I sent him a message saying I'd wait for him inside since it was too cold outside. Just as I open the door to enter, someone taps my shoulder and asks, "Are you Yurikat.111?". I know. I have a strange username.

"Yeah". Swiftly, I turn around to check who it is only to be met with a pair of beautiful crystal-like eyes. I take a few seconds to sink everything in. As soon as I open my mouth to gasp, he says with a Russian accent "What a coincidence huh? Who knew I'd have the famous Yuri Katsuki of Japan on a date?"

Is he mocking me? My dearest idol, the God of skating is right here before my eyes and is presented here as my date! I'm shaking, not because of the cold but because of the circumstances that I currently have been put in. What do people say when they are on a date with their biggest idol?

Last time I saw the precious Victor Nikiforov was after my crushing defeat, he asked me if I wanted to take a picture with him I silently rejected the offer by walking away with my ex coach Celestino into the boarding section.

"Lets go inside" he whispered in my ear. When we entered the cafe, Victor and I sat at a table furthest away from everyone else as we didn't want to be the center of attention.

"So Yuri, you're gay?" he asked. I blushed and looked the other way. "Is that a yes or no?" he further inquired as I stared at the waitress in hopes of her coming to prevent Victor from asking all these questions.

"Yuuuuuuri! Hellooo?" he exclaimed as everyone turned and glanced in our direction. I just stared at the table in shame.

"What would you like to order?" the waitress finally asked. "I'll have a cappuccino please and my date here will have a cappuccino as well" he exclaimed. Everyone gave us a glare as I just blushed furiously.

"Alright then!" she cackled nervously. I could feel Victor's eyes daring me to ask him a question. "So... You're gay?" I finally asked when he responded with "Tsk tsk. I won't answer that until you answer my question!" Victor laughed.

"I'm not- I don't know OK!" I blurted out. He leaned in, sneaking an innocent hand under his chin, supporting his face as he put his elbow on the table. "Hmmm. Interesting." he mumbled.

What was so interesting about that? I'm still not sure if I prefer men over women. I mean, it' so unfair when you are presented the god of skating and your biggest idol from since you were a kid to represent the gay side. 

The waitress arrived with our drinks and put them on the table in a gentle manner. "Here you go." she mumbled, I'm pretty sure she was reluctant to serve a table with two men on a date.

When we sipped our cappuccino, I looked out the window, surprised it still wasn't snowing. I could feel Victor's eyes on me, examining me.

Once we finished our beverages, I insisted on paying the bill, but it's impossible to resist the charm of Victor Nikiforov.

And so he ended up paying the bill.

As we stood up, I asked him "Victor, what are you doing in Detroit?". "Ah," he sighed as he tapped a finger against his chin "I wanted to take some time off for once, you know?".

Just when I thought the date was finished, he contradicted me as he said "Hey, Yuri! Why don't we go to the ice rink?" I blushed and said that it was a great idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This is my first fanfic so please don't hate! I don't own these characters... They belong to Yuri!!! On ice... Just thought you should know ^-^

Yuri's P.O.V

When we arrived at the ice rink, I examined the area. It was deserted which made me blush as it meant that I would skate with Victor, only the two of us on the ice. Alone.

We both put on our skates and skated around the ice rink.

It was so awkward.

"Hey Yuri, why don't you show me a choreography of yours?"

"I don't have any of my own choreography's." I answered as Victor was wide-eyed. "Then just show me any choreography's." he retaliated. "O-okay." I gave in.

As I performed one of Victor's recent routine's, I could feel his eyes constantly watching me. Was it in awe or disgust?

When I finished, he slapped his cheeks with both hands and squealed "That was amazing!" And for the hundredth time today, I blushed, again. I so strongly desired to see the masterpiece in front of me perform a routine just for me, but I didn't have the courage to do so.

He could sense my discomfort when we looked into each others eyes. "Want to watch me skate?" Inside, I was bursting of happiness whilst outside, I simply nodded.

During Victor's performance, I was intently watching every jump he made, every tiny movement. It was absolutely divine.

"So, how was it?" Victor asked as I pondered whether or whether not to answer him. How did he think it was? "It was beyond beautiful!" I burst.

Victor grinned as I wondered if we should now part ways. "Did you enjoy the date?" he questioned with a serious look on his face. How should I answer?

"Yes."

I looked down and blushed. "Gee Yuri, how often do you blush in a day?" Victor joked. I blushed even further to the point my cheeks were tomato red.

"How long will you be staying in Detroit for? And why set up a dating profile in Detroit if your leaving anyway?" I inquired. He shrugged and answered me "I'll stay here for two weeks, maybe. And I set up the profile because," he tapped his chin and said "why not?"

"Where are you staying?" Why was I so inquisitive today? "In a hotel." I rolled my eyes and he winked at me casually. Obviously, I was flustered.

"Do we... go home now?" I said as we proceeded to the lockers. "It's getting pretty late."

"Yeah"

We hesitantly exited the public skating rink as Victor smiled and held both of my shoulders and kissed my forehead. It was a sensation that sent fiery electric bolts through every pore and fiber of my being. "Dasvidaniya, Yuri."

I gulped and nodded as Victor walked off to wherever he was currently staying. After watching him depart, I ran back to the apartment that I was sharing with Phichit.

I still didn't tell him where I went or what I did, and I intended to keep it that way.

As I opened the apartment door, my rink mate/roommate was lounging lazily on the sofa, eating things that a proper athlete shouldn't eat. The moment Phichit saw me enter the room, he smiled from ear to ear and chimed "Yuri!!!".

"Hey Phichit!" I sat on the tiny space that wasn't occupied by Phichit, it was the first time I had ever seen Phichit eat fatty foods such as chips and so forth.

"Phichit, what are you eating? We said that we would go to the rink tomorrow!" I exclaimed, sighing in frustration as he stuffed his face with more marshmallows. "Oh please Yuri, these things are much less caloric than your pork-cutlet bowls!" Scratching the back of my head, I tried to think of a comeback but no avail.

"I'm so tired" I yawned whilst Phichit was watching an American T.V program. 

"Gawd Naght" Was all Phichit managed to say as he continued to fill himself with his 'food'.

Before going to sleep, I turned on the laptop in my room and logged onto the dating website.

PandaMan312: Hey Yuuri (heart emoji)

Did Victor just send me a... heart emoji?

YuriKat.111: Hiya Victor, going to go to bed now, gn.

Exhausted, I turned off my laptop and went into a peaceful sleep, happy with what had occurred today...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter!

Yuri's P.O.V

I awoke to the gentle cries of the birds, the fluttering of their wings and of course...

The frantic sounds of puny hamsters scurrying under my bed.

"AAH! PHICHIT!" I screamed as the little rodents started to nibble at my toes. The door slowly creaked open, only to reveal a radiant Phichit ready to go and hit the rink. His long bangs hanging above his forehead as he smiled innocently and giddily said "Hey Yuuri! Let's go to the rink!"

"Phichit! I thought we wouldn't skate with all the food you ate yesterday!" I lamented. Phichit rubbed his neck nervously and smiled all the same. "I did feel pretty sick after eating all that food..."

"Obviously!" I flew my arms in the air, emphasizing how stupid he was last night. "We had an agreement Phichit! You're hamsters are supposed to stay in their cage!" I scolded him as he continued to rub his neck and murmured "Sorry..."

Phichit picked up his hamsters and mumbled "I'm gonna go rest... My stomach is giving me some cramps..."

"No worries Phichit, we'll skate another day. Need any painkillers?" I inquired as Phichit responded "No no, it's fine! I already took an Advil so I'll be alright!"

"Bye Yuuri!" He chirped as he exited the room with his hamsters clinging onto him. I hit the backboard of the bed and exhaled profoundly, pulling out my phone and logging into the dating website.

Why am I so curious?

No new messages.

I feel so... disappointed. The only thing that truly gives me comfort at this moment is digging into the softness of this pillow. Why?

My stomach churned endlessly and I finally gave in to the torment of hunger. Dragging my legs across the apartment, I opened the fridge, only to find the remnants of food that Phichit had already eaten. I groaned and led myself back to my room.

Time to go grocery shopping!

 

I tugged at the sleeves of my long, unattractive shirt and sighed. Perhaps I'd go shopping for some clothes after this too.

As I walked out of the front door with my wallet tucked into my pocket, I could hear Phichit groaning in agony. "That's what you get." I muttered under my breath.

The store was a ten minute walk from my apartment. Usually, it was Phichit job to go and buy the groceries, but today was an exception. As I entered the shop, I grabbed all the necessary goods and went to the cashier to pay. 

I could feel someones eyes staring me, capturing my every movement. Casually, I tilted my head towards the window, meeting a pair of mesmerizing greenish-blue eyes and some beautiful silver hair.

"V-Victor?" I stammered as the cashier glared at me and the rest of the queue grunted, waiting for my departure. Victor waved at me and smiled childishly from ear to ear.

With my purchases in hand, I strode outside with a faint blush surrounding my nose and my cheeks. I was greeted by a big hug from Victor which caused me to blush even more.

"Hey Yuuri!~ Didn't think I'd see you here! I was going to the shopping center... Want to come?" he giggled. As much as I wanted to go, I couldn't. This man held me in a beautiful trance that I couldn't snap out of. "Yuuri?" he questioned as I stared at him, my hand urging to touch his hair.

"V-Victor?" I said with my hand in the air, reaching for his hair. "S-sorry!" I muttered as he laughed. His face was adorable when he laughed, I could almost pinch his cheeks!

"So do you want to go to the mall?" he inquired sweetly whilst gripping my arm. I almost fell into his touch, my body willing to melt under it. "I-I'm sorry, I have to go. Phichit is waiting for me!" I blurted out, completely flustered. "O-ok" Victor said with a slight hint of disappointment. He put on hand on my hip which sent electricity jolts running up my body.

I was afraid. Afraid of his face, his body... The way he speaks and how he tenderly wraps his fingers around my arm. But this fear is mixed with this wonderful feeling of mystery and countless butterflies fluttering in my chest.

"Bye Victor." I waved and ran back to the apartment. The moment I entered my residence, I flung the groceries on the kitchen counter and sprinted to my room. Phichit must've gone to sleep as his constant moaning and complaining couldn't be heard. I jumped onto the bed and stretched my skin with my fingers in annoyance. Why? Is this how the Universe wishes to make fun of me?

My clothes were itching my skin, begging me to remove them. I pulled of my shirt then my jeans and threw them onto my desk. A piece of paper had fluttered out of the side pocket of jeans and landed on the floor. As I picked it up and read the contents, I gasped. This was what Victor had slid into my pocket when we were talking!? His number!

What a cunning Victor Nikiforov...

Hesitantly, I added him to my contacts, unsure whether or whether not I should call him. It would be too clingy, right?

"Ah! This is so frustrating!" I yelled. I hope I didn't wake Phichit! Picking up my phone, I dubiously pressed 'call'.

"Yuuri!~"

"H-hey Victor!"

"Did you change your mind?"

"Uh, yeah. Which mall are you at?"

"Sunshine mall"

"A-alright, I'll be there soon."

"Meet me at the cab entrance?"

"Sure."

I could feel my heart speeding up in my chest, banging against my rib cage. In the span of three seconds, I was on my feet and rummaging through my closet for my most attractive clothes.

Victor, do you know how you make me feel? Every since I was little, I looked up to you like a shimmering god in the sky shining brighter than any other constellation. This is not fair!  
No one has ever made me feel like this Victor, only you.

Victor...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a lot more interesting!!!  
> Chapter 4 coming out on the 1st of December!!!   
> (We all love the start of a new month! especially December since Christmas is coming!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! Another chapter!!! I'll upload soon, perhaps in a day or two! Don' worry though ^^. I'll upload frequently.

Yuri's P.O.V

I could see him through the scarred window, his silver hair glistening in the light. His eyes were shimmering as he continuously tapped his finger on his chin and his foot on the floor. There was a beautiful rhythm to him, as if a song was wrapped around his body, engulfing him in a beautiful melody. A faint smile was spread across his lips as he looked down at the floor, perhaps gazing at his dazzling reflection.

Both of my hands were on the window and my face was pressed against the cool glass. People walking by were giving me a strange look, as if I was uncanny. I didn't care, as long as I could peacefully watch Victor, everything was fine.

As Victor turned his head towards me, I immediately removed my hands from the window and blushed. He had caught me in the midst of admiring his unfairly beautiful features! He grinned and waved at me to join him.

I gulped and entered the grand mall, gradually putting one foot in front of another to ensure my safety so that I wouldn't fall.

"Yuuri!~" Victor beamed as I shyly replied "V-Victor! Hey..."

He reached for my hand and tugged on it, pulling me to a nearby store. My blush flourished into a sea of red under my cheeks as he dragged me to a clothes store.

Victor tapped his index finger against his cheek. "Yuuri, want to try some clothes?" he asked so innocently that I couldn't help but comply. After all, I did need a change of clothes since my closet was full of the most tedious clothes ever made!

I picked an elegant white shirt, a cute pale blue plaid tie and a pair of black jeans whereas Victor raided the whole store! He picked out only the finest clothing, not to mention that they were awfully expensive!

As Victor dressed himself in the first outfit, I looked at myself in mirror and admired my reflection. Over the past few days, I had trained hard-once again-to lose that piggy fat that clung to my body.

"Y-Yuuri." Victor blushed. Had I done something wrong? Why was he looking at me like that, with a dazed look in his eye?

"Victor? What's wrong?" I inquired. He was staring at my body in a peculiar way. I gulped and nudged his shoulder playfully.

"I-It's fine Yuuri." He whispered and looked away. He brushed his fingers around my collar unconsciously and murmured "You should buy this, it suits you."

"T-Thanks Victor." I stuttered and proceeded to the changing room, leaving poor Victor in front of the mirror. In the distance, I could spot a dark blush spread evenly across Victor's face in his reflection. Was-was he blushing due to me? Probably not...

Since Victor recommended the clothes, I felt obligated to buy them. As for Victor, he bought everything!

"Hey Yuuri!~ Are you free tomorrow?" he asked as I carried the multitude of bags. "S-sorry Victor," I commented while pushing my glasses further up my nose, preventing the from falling off. "I have classes tomorrow, college, remember?"

Victor sighed in disappointment, making my heart clench. "M-maybe after class?" I proposed. Victor's eyes lit up with immense joy! He flung an arm around around my shoulder and insisted "Promise?" He was so touchy! Though I have to admit, it felt nice to have someone willing to hold you in their arms. "Promise."

 

On our promenade in the mall, I spotted a nice café with few people. "Victor! Let's go there!" I tugged him along and sat at an empty table in the corner. I covered my mouth with my hands to prevent Victor from spotting the thick blush appearing on my cheeks. "Yuuri? What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing." I responded and met his concerned gaze, keeping my hand on my face. "Why do you have your hand on your mouth?" he asked. How should I respond? Truth or Lie?

"B-Because I don't want you to see..." I trailed off as Victor pouted. He was too cute!

"Hello! What would you like to order?" The waitress politely asked, ready to write our orders with her pen positioned directly atop her notepad.

"Two cappuccino's please, one for me and for little Yuuri here." Was I supposed to be insulted by that? And how was I little? Sure, perhaps in size I wasn't THAT tall but at least I was taller than his rink mate in Russia, Yuri Plisetsky.

As the waitress walked away, Victor asked "Yuuri? Are you ok? Looks like you're in deep thought." I quietly replied "Yeah, I'm alright."

After the cappuccino, the waitress walked by for the bill. "Victor! I'll pay!"  
"No Yuuri! It's my treat!" I huffed loudly enough for him to hear. I would pay, someday.

I spotted the waitress subtly slipping a puny paper into Victor's hand with her number elegantly written on it. Flamboyant, I see. I almost gagged, yet I could also feel fury bubbling under my skin. Victor graciously nodded his head and thanked her. Was he really going to call her? Would he? I thought he preferred men!

On our way out of the café, I saw Victor swiftly throw the paper in the bin visibly enough for me to see it. He was just being polite to the waitress by not directly rejecting her, that's all.

"Ah, Yuuri, you have class tomorrow right? I wouldn't want you to be tired at college because of me." Victor said out of the blue. My eyes grew wide in disbelief. Was this his way of saying he wanted me to go away? Was this a sign of his boredom?

"O-ok." I replied dismally, giving Victor his purchases and keeping mine. "See you tomorrow Yuuri!" He yelled as I exited the mall, all eyes on me. "B-bye Victor." I ran out, hearing a faint trail of giggles on my way.

Victor didn't tell me how long he was staying in Detroit for! He might leave after tomorrow for all I know! I'd text him when I get home, just to be sure.

The grandiose building towered in front of me as I stepped out of the cab. I'm so glad I shared an apartment with Phichit, otherwise I would never have been able to afford living in this skyscraper.

As I opened the door to our residence, I could see Phichit watching T.V. on the couch, half-asleep. I can't believe he managed to sleep in all of his gross food scraps. I'll force him to clean all that mess up tomorrow morning. Phichit is like a child without discipline who never cleans his chaos, or his room for that matter.

I pulled my phone out and texted Victor:

Yuuri: Victor... When r u leaving Detroit?

As five minutes went by staring at my phone, I had decided that it was better to wait until tomorrow morning. Perhaps he'd have answered by then...

I peeled off my clothing and gently placed my new clothes into my closet. Sighing, I laid on my bed and curled into a ball.

Tomorrow morning would be confirmation on whether or whether not I'd be close to him.  
If we had enough time, then maybe... Maybe I'd try...

No.

I can't think of Victor like that... It's too strange...

Right?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So this is a really long chapter! I think you guys will really like the end of the chapter...

Yuri's P.O.V

BUZZ.

BUZZ.

Who was calling me this early in the morning? Surely they know that people must sleep!

"Yuuri~" Huh? Why was Victor on the phone?

"Victor? Why are you calling me?" I inquired as Victor hiccuped. "B-because I w-want you, s-silly!" I reddened at his words, he was undoubtedly drunk and didn't mean what he said.

"Victor, you're drunk. Go to bed." I sighed, ready to press the 'End call' button. "Yuuri! Wait!" Victor yelled. "What is it Victor?"

"Never mind... Goodnight Yuri!" The call finally ended. I could sleep again! Yet, I feel as if Victor had wanted to tell me something very important... Oh yes! I forgot to ask him when he was leaving. Perhaps later, when we will meet once again. 

 

I drifted off into a peaceful sleep, only to awake to the unbearable buzzing of the electronic alarm. "5 more minutes..." I pleaded, reaching for the snooze button. "Yuuri! Get ready, we're leaving in 5 minutes!" What! Only 5 minutes? I flung on an ugly, beige sweater and light blue trousers. What can I say, sometimes I dress like an old man!

I wonder what Victor is doing right now. Probably enduring the harsh effects of a hangover! My breakfast was sitting on the table, watching me, begging me to eat it. I grabbed the bowl of cereal and stuffed all the food into my mouth as fast as I could! "Yuuri! Let's go!"

Phichit was standing at the door, holding it wide open so that I could easily run through. I hastily placed my bowl in the sink and ran to the elevator with Phichit. He swiftly pressed the ground floor button. As the doors were closing, he cried "I almost forgot! Meet me downstairs Yuuri!"

"O-ok?"

He frantically pressed the open door button and ran back to the apartment. I wonder what he forgot.

The elevator was always tedious, stopping at floors, forcing you to stand in a cramped space with other people in utter silence. It was embarrassing too, having too look down to avoid the other person's eyes due to this awkwardness that polluted the air. Especially now, early in the morning, when people are off to work and are to lazy to take the stairs, therefore taking the elevator instead. I could feel the sharp edge of the businessman's briefcase digging into my calf as well as the pointed heel of a woman's shoes stabbing my shoe and foot. Let's not forget the repulsive odor of cheap perfume that clings to the strangers' clothing and invades my nose!

When we arrived at the ground floor, I could feel the sighs of relief coming out of these foreign mouth's. We all barged out of the elevator. The businessman first, pushing us all out of the way and sprinting to his workplace. Then, the lady, who clutched her purse near her hip and pointed her nose upwards, looking for superiority. She elegantly walked outside, her was poisoned by the businessman's cologne that stuck to her like tobacco clinging to a smoker's hair.

I was waiting passively in the lobby for Phichit's arrival. As the elevator's doors closed, I knew that it would take a while before Phichit would come. As I sighed, the huffing of a Thai boy almost tripping over himself down the stairs with a selfie stick in hand grasped my attention. "Y-You ran back just for you're selfie stick?" I questioned. This guy really was a moron.

"Heh... Yeah... Sorry Yuuri!" he muttered whilst rubbing his neck nervously with his free hand. "Better not be late for the bus!"

As we sprinted to the bus stop, I caught glimpse of the bus there, almost as if it was waiting for us. "P-Phichit!" I panted. "It's there!" I pointed at the bus as we ran, straining my body in the process. When we had finally arrived, we put our hands on our legs for support and panted as if we couldn't breathe at all. "Are you going to get in or what?" the bus driver complained. I tugged Phichit along into the bus. Just like the elevator, it was cramped.

"I can't wait to get out of here." I whispered.

 

After class, I checked my phone, disappointed with how Victor still hadn't sent me a message. Though, to be fair, I hadn't sent him any messages today either, but I'm sure that he would have at least seen my message asking how long he was staying in Detroit for. He could have had the courtesy to at least text me that! But... What if he's unwell? Perhaps that is the reason as to why he still hasn't answered! But if he really was indeed ill, then there would be no possible way to contact him, since I don't even know where he's staying!

Ah! There we go! An incoming call from Victor! "Yuuri..." I heard groaning on the other side of the phone. That hangover must be pretty bad. "H-Hey Victor! Guess we can't see each other today huh?" I said jovially in a futile attempt to enlighten the atmosphere. "No... Yuuri, just come to my hotel. "O-Ok..."

I was standing in front of the grandiose building that Victor was staying in. How could he afford such things!? As I entered the lobby, my jaw almost dropped at the priceless vases that were ornately decorated alongside the walls. I stared at the luxurious chandelier that hung over my head and the exquisite fountain that sat in the middle. I didn't even know Detroit had places like this!

I walked to the concierge and quietly asked him he knew where the room was. His face was scrunched up an he had a perky nose that stood out of all his features. He dialed a number on the wired phone whilst I was talking to him and completely ignored me. How rude!  
"Mr. Nikiforov? Apparently, you have a visitor. May I let them in?" he said in a squeaky voice.  
"Yes." Victor replied. "Alright then, thank you."

"His room is on the third floor and his room number is 315." The man huffed. "Thank you" I replied, hoping he would at least be a little kinder to people around here.

 

I knocked on the door to Victor's room and quietly whispered "V-Victor?" A tall silver haired man opened the door and gently took my hand. "Yuuri~"

"Victor? Are you alright?" I demanded, he seemed pale and sick. A god like him should never feel unwell. He's too precious to be so mortal!

"Yuuri, I called you because I wanted to tell you... That I really like you." I gasped. Where was the oxygen? Had someone suddenly removed all the air from the world to punish me for something I haven't done?

"I-In fact, I wanted to tell you that I have liked you for a while now Yuuri. Ever since last year's Grand Prix Final." He whispered into my ear, almost seductively. "At first, I was drawn to the way you moved to the music. Yet, even though I'm still drawn to the way you move," He slid a hand down my thigh, sending jolts down my spine. "I'm even more drawn to you're personality." he murmured. My body was paralyzed. Did he... Did he really like me THAT way?

"V-Victor, I" Did I really feel that way about him? Wasn't it a little too soon? "I have a question, how long are you staying here for?" His body froze.

"I'm leaving tomorrow." He said with sadness covering his whole face. My heart almost stopped beating. So soon? Even after this huge confession?

Victor was leaning in, our lips brushed against each other, interlocking. Why Victor? After a confession, after telling me you're leaving so soon, you kiss me? How could I refuse? After all, you are like a god to me. To refuse you is impossible as you have full control over my body. But, do I want this? I can't say that I hate it, since the natural reaction of my body is leaning into his touch. I guess I do like him, but maybe to him, liking him is not enough?

"Victor, how can I kiss you if you're leaving me behind?" Tears started to well up in my eyes.  
"Yuuri, I can't keep you forever. That just would be selfish!"  
"But Victor! Sometimes being selfish is the right thing! I like you too!" I passionately said whilst gripping onto the silky fabric of Victor's coat.  
"I-I l-like y-y-ou Victor!" I wailed, muffling the loud noises of me crying in Victor's coat.  
With his two slender fingers, Victor lifted my face up, staring at me straight in the eyes. "Yuuri, I have to go back to St. Petersburg . But I promise that when I will get there, I will figure something out."  
"Victor, if you leave me here, then I'm going back to Japan!" I yelled with tears spilling out of my eyes. How was he so calm and collected when I was spilling my heart out in front of him!

"Yuuri! How will you continue you're education?" he asked, his composure slowly cracking and diminishing away. "I'll just finish University in Japan! I have a friend that would give me a good recommendation to a University just one hour away from my family house!" I screeched. Why doesn't he understand?

"Yuuri, don't do this because of me. I'll be in pain!" he complained. "Why? I'll just finish my degree over there! There isn't any reason for me to stay here! Besides, I had already decided that when I'd finish Uni, I'd move back to Japan!"

"Yuuri, just do as you like. I won't stop you." he whimpered, making my heart clench.  
Yet, his eyes lit up once again in bliss, as if he had come up with something.  
"My dear Yuuri, I will surprise you. I promise." he whispered.

Did... Did he come up with a solution? Every pore of my body was filled with euphoria just with the thought. Who knows? 

We brought our lips together in a long and passionate kiss. It was like a farewell, yet with more passion and meaning.

"Yuuri... I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for next chapter! Things are only starting to get interesting...!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this long chapter! There is an interesting turn of events...

Yuri's P.O.V

"Yuuri! How are you going to finish University?" Phichit inquired as I placed my bag atop the kitchen counter. "I told you already, Phichit, I've got a pretty good friend who can give me a recommendation to a University nearby." I sighed.

"But what if you don't get it in? And who is going to be my new flat mate? I can't pay these bills on my own!" he lamented whilst waving his hands in all directions. "I can always finish University online and it'll be easy to find a flatmate here in Detroit."

"Why do you want to leave so suddenly?" Phichit asked as I answered, "It's... Complicated."

_Around a month later..._

Ah! Finally! I was back in Hasetsu! I had missed this place... My family's Onsen, the ice rink, the--

Wait.

"Yuuri! Welcome back after four and a half years!"

Uh-oh. At that moment, my hand collided with my face, forming a face-palm. "M-Minako." I mumbled as my eye twitched frantically.  
There were slight mumbles and gibberish amongst the train station crowd. A wrinkly, old man murmured to himself, "Is that the skater, Katsuki Yuuri?"

I ran out of the station with Minako on my tail. What a nightmare! Why did Minako have to yell my name!? As I stopped running, Minako caught up with me and tapped my shoulder. She gave me a colossal hug. "We missed you, Yuuri."

I hugged her back, I had missed everything and everyone in Hasestu. In fact, it felt good-no- amazing to be back! It's just that, the reason I'm here isn't one anyone would expect.  
"Yuuri, what's troubling you?" I immediately stiffened. How could forget that Minako always knew how I felt?  
"Ah, M-Minako! I feel fine! No, no, I feel great!" I blurted out. No one here could know about Victor. He's the sole reason I came here and if anyone knew that, it'd be pretty bad for me and my family. Yet, I hope I'll see Victor again, aside from seeing him on T.V.  
He had sent me a few messages, asking me how I was or what I was doing. I sent him a message telling him I was moving to Japan, hoping he'd come and visit me, perhaps.

"Come on, let's go home." she dragged me along to her little white car. It was so cramped!  
"So, Yuuri, why didn't you even come back once for a visit?" Ah, she had already started to interrogate me. "I was too caught up in my studies!" I nervously laughed whilst rubbing my neck.

"No Yuuri, I know you have holidays! I went too University too!" she huffed. "The flight tickets are expensive." I retaliated poorly. "Sure, then how are you able to afford one here to Japan?"

"M-Minako!" I screeched. "Just forget it. Have you met anyone... Special?" she pried. "N-No! Of course not!"

"Yeah right, as if. I know you met someone! No one can resist someone as adorable as you! Well, apart from me!" She giggled as I tried to find a quick explanation. "So? Who is she?" Minako asked.

I sighed profoundly. I couldn't lie to Minako! And anyway, I know she'd accept me.

"Minako, they're not a she. It's a he." I quietly whispered, staring out of the window, hoping for reassurance in my surroundings. The car came to a screeching halt. Luckily there was no one behind us.

"Yuuri, I'm glad you told me, but don't go around telling this to everyone, ok? Not everyone is as accepting as me." she mumbled, ruffling my hair with her hand. I nodded at her, glad that she understood that I trust her.

When we arrived, I was greeted by the warm hugs of family, with the exception of Mari. "Yuuri! We're so glad you came home!" My mother, Hiroko, smiled with glee.

After dinner and reuniting with my family, I headed upstais into my old room, passing a finger over the posters of Victor, my bed and everything there. I longed to be back here in the comfort of my home and my family.

I drifted off into a long sleep, awaiting the next morning where Yoichi would arrive and I'd ask him to send the recommendation letter he insisted so much on sending...

_Next morning..._

I awoke to the pleasant sounds of leaves rustling outside. Hasetsu was much less busier than Detroit. At least here, you wouldn't here the countless sounds of cars speeding up the highway outside of the apartment every morning.

As I walked downstairs, dazed, I caught sight of a brown haired man with fairly pale skin who seemed to be around my height. I rubbed my eyes once, twice and said "Yoichi!"

The man turned around and smiled, "Yuuri! Long time no see!" Continuing my descent, I shook hands with the man. We hadn't seen or talked to each other since I had left Japan. Ever since I left, I regretted not having the guts to talk to him.

"I guess you want me to send in that recommendation letter, huh?" he said, putting his hands on his hips as I nervously rubbed my neck and mumbled, "Yeah, I hope it's fine with you..."

"Sure! I'll send it now! But first how was Detroit?" he questioned, putting a hand under his jawline. "It was fine, lots of cars. Reminded me of when we went to Tokyo on that school trip, you know?" I said as he looked at me in disbelief. "I don't think Detroit is really like Tokyo at all." he murmured."

Yoichi picked up his bags and said "I gotta go, see you later tonight? I booked a room."  
"Alright. See you!" I mumbled as he waved and cheerfully said "Bye!"

As he walked out of the door, I spotted a large poodle that looked a lot like my old Vicchan. I sobbed, remembering that my poor Vicchan was deceased and gone for eternity. Wait. Isn't that... Victor's dog?

"D-Dad? Are there any foreigner's here right now?" I yelled and got an instantaneous reply, "Yeah he's in the hot springs."

I sprinted to the hot springs in hopes of seeing a despicably handsome, grey haired man sitting there, waiting for me. And indeed, I did. It was injustice to just call him 'Hot'. He looked more than just 'Magnificent' too. Victor, he was here, for me. So this was his genius plan...

His eyes twinkled when he saw me, giving me butterflies as I stared further into his deep blue-green eyes. "Y-Yuuri, I missed you!" he yelled, literally running out of the water and launching himself at me. My mouth was agape as he hugged me, completely and utterly nude.

"V-Victor..." I started crying, putting my arms around his skin.  
"Ah!" I jumped. H-how could I describe what just happened? There were no words for it. "S-sorry." Victor rubbed his neck. "I was a bit excited..."

I turned my head, refusing to see this abominably handsome man naked. "V-Victor, as much as I want to kiss you, we can't here. I don't know how my family would react..." I murmured.  
"Oh, I see" he morosely smiled. "I'll see you in the dining room for breakfast, alright Victor?" I leaned in and pecked him on the forehead. We both flushed as he rambled some gibberish that I couldn't understand. "I love you, Yuuri" he whispered into my ear as blushed even more and gradually walked towards the dining room, reluctant to leave him behind.

 

He actually came here, to Hasetsu, to me.  
This man is so important to me that it hurts as my idol and my... Lover.

Is he even my Lover? He professes his love for me, though I'm not sure if I love him. It's easy to confuse love for admiration for him as a skater. And on top of all of that, we shared only one kiss. But I'd love to kiss those soft lips again!

What does all of this mean?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update!

Yuri's P.O.V

 

Victor never came to breakfast. I heard from my parents that he was so fatigued from the flight that he had literally collapsed on his bed when they went up to check on him.

Minako was here, drinking as usual. Prodding me with her finger and smiling slyly, whispering in my ear and asking who I liked. It was in my best interest not to tell her who was here until she was sober. If I did tell her, she'd probably barge into Victor's room and shake him until he was awake.

What would happen to Victor's career now? I mean, people are suspecting that I'm retiring from skating and I'm still not to sure if I am, but Victor? He can't quit for me! I still want to see him skate on T.V! 

"I'm going to the rink!" I yelled to my parents who were cleaning the plates in the kitchen. "Okay dear. Be back soon!" They replied.

I remember the fisherman that was on the bridge, awaiting his daily fish to be caught. I waved at him as I ran by. Maybe he didn't remember me since I was gone for so long. I would always wave at him every day as I ran to the Ice Castle and he'd wave back. It was a nice routine to have every morning.

"Hey! Katsuki, right?" he shouted as I stopped to smile at him. "Yeah, it's been a long time, huh?" I grinned as he pleasantly beamed. "Are you going to the ice castle after such a long time?" he asked as I rubbed the back of my neck and quietly replied "Yeah..."

"Don't let me stop you then! Good luck!" he gave me a thumbs up, people here were so amiable. "See you later!" I said whilst running as he tended back to his newly caught fish.

 

Ice castle Hasetsu, it felt strangely comforting to be here again. As I entered the door, I spotted Yuuko fixing the position of her badge on her jacket. "Oh! Welcome to Ice-- Yuuri!?" She shrieked.

"Y-Yuuko! Hey!" I stuttered nervously. She was as pretty as ever.

"Yuuri! Welcome back! It's been such a long time!" She squealed, slapping her hands on the flat surface.

"Y-yeah. I wanted to-um, skate?" I blabbered. What should I say?  
"Sure!" Yuuko exclaimed.

 

I was skating on the ice, alone, away from prying eyes. Well, the exception would be Yuuko. "YUURI! THAT'S AMAZING!!!" She'd scream from time to time, leaving a horrible echo to lurk all around the rink. "Y-Yuuko... I know we haven't seen each other for a while, but can I skate on the ice... Alone? I mean, we can catch up later! I'll treat you to some coffee!" I rambled.  
"Ah, I have work... Even though there are barely any kids coming to the ice castle, I can't just leave. Maybe we can meet on my day off. Is Saturday all right with you?" She inquired whilst pulling out her phone. "I don't have your number." She sighed profusely. "Oh. It's fine. I always carry a piece of paper with my number on it. Just in case." I handed her the minuscule piece of paper and she slipped it into the folds of here jacket.

As Yuuko walked further away to the exit of the rink, she waved and yelled "Have fun!"  
I gently grazed my finger over the rough plastic that decorated the sides of the rink. I missed this place above all. The ice, the cold, the feeling of my skates gliding gracefully across the rink.  
This place is beautiful yet... Compared to the most beautiful thing I know... It would be ugly.

My handsome, mesmerizing prince. He who holds my heart, he is the one that shines and stands out. My Victor, he is by far, the most exquisite thing that this mighty Earth holds.

Ah, I should stop thinking about him so much and actually focus on my life! But, I can't and I don't want to... I sound like a child!

 

I spotted the fisherman on my way back home. He had a bucket full of plump fish and a beaming smile stuck onto his face. "Lucky day?" I panted.  
"Yes indeed!" he smiled as I sprinted for the rest of the run.

 

"YUURI!!!" A certain silver haired foreigner, dressed in his casual shirt and jeans, yelled at my arrival. He slapped a hand on my back, viewed as a friendly gesture from the viewpoint of others but for us, it was an intimate embrace. "Yuuri, I missed you so much... I was thinking about getting some practice in..." he whispered. "But I just came back from practice!" I wailed as Victor huffed. "Yuuri, you look exhausted!" he breathed, staring into my eyes with his blue-green orbs. "I've been training since after breakfast. Of course I'm tired..." I sighed as Victor placed me on a comfortable chair. "Yuuri!" A familiar man squealed. "Yoichi! Hey!"

As Yoichi approached, Victor gave him a long, cold stare. Why was Victor giving off this strange aura? "Y-Yuuri! Could I talk to you alone?" he whispered, even though there was no point since Victor was right in front of him and I was even further away. "Er. Victor?"

"I'll leave you alone." He sighed, hesitating at the door frame and finally letting go. "You know him?" Yoichi inquired? It's fine if I tell Yoichi that I know him, right? Anyways, if he goes and tells other people and if it starts to stir up a rumor, we could use the excuse saying that we met at the competition and started to get to know each other.

"Y-Yeah. He's Victor Nikiforov. No.1 Figure skater in the world." I said casually as Yoichi slapped the sides of his face and screamed. "You guys know each other?"

"Well, yes, since we were competitors at the GPF, remember?" the words flowed right out of my mouth and into his ear. "Okay... Anyways, about the university, they said they'll let you attend and finish your last year of University there if you go do their test and get high grades on it."

"Oh... If I work hard, is there a chance of me being able to finish the year quickly?" I asked, maybe they'd let me finish early? The students who had other things going on and had to finish their degree quickly were allowed to finish early. Would they let me do it here?

"I'm not too sure Yuuri, you'll have to ask the teachers there." he sighed. Yoichi walked towards me and gave me a pat on the back. "Good luck Yuuri."

I pulled my hair backwards and exited the room.

Victor was no were to be found. Maybe he went back to his room? Should I check up on him or should I go to my room and think about University?

What should I do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you liked this chapter! Should I start writing in Victor's P.O.V to change it up a bit? Comment in the comments on whether or whether not I should write in Victor's P.O.V! :)


End file.
